Profiler, Profiled
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Just a little glimpse into the minds of our favorite profilers. It's really short, kind of vague, but all together, it's pretty awesome. There are no main characters; everyone gets their spotlight moment. So, please read, and hopefully you enjoy!
1. Chapter One: David Rossi

Author's Note: So...this is a collection of somewhat unrelated drabbles pertaining to each team member; in fact, each installation is less than 500 words long. Reeeaaaaally short. But anyway, I'm writing each chapter in the order that the cast appears in the beginning credits (Dave, Emily, Morgan, Reid, JJ, Garcia, and Hotch). Each chapter is kind of random; most of the dialogue contains unchained, random thoughts that are flowing through their heads. I wanted it to be a glimpse into the minds of the legendary profilers. I tried to keep it as in-character as possible, so...let's see how I did. (: Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

David Rossi loved his job.

And his friends, both of which made him come out of retirement and go back to the BAU.

However, he was getting old, if his salt and pepper -but mostly pepper- hair was any indication. And his age was effecting his capability of being an FBI agent. Each time he kicked down a door, his back would begin to ache. He was getting tired more easily.

Leaning back in his chair, he gave it a thought. He could always retire again. Due to his several bestselling books, he had more than enough money to live a luxurious life.

But where would he go? What would he do?

The thought of never seeing his co-workers again chilled him, and he realized that it was the fear of loneliness that caused him to shake. Sure, he lived alone; three failed marriages had taken care of that. Love lives and friendly relationships were twp very different things, though.

Could that really be the answer? Could the key to enjoying life lie in the arms of a soul mate? It very well could.

But where would he find the love of his life?

He glanced at the three beautiful women conversing quietly beside him. Emily Prentiss, with her alluring smiles and never-ending mysteries. Penelope Garcia, with her brightness and energy. Jennifer Jareau, with her enchanting grey-blue eyes and tender demeanor.

Could one of them be the one? Was it possible?

JJ looked at him and gave him a sweet smile, which he returned before immediately turning away. No, he had promised to never lock lips with another of his female colleagues. Emily spared him a glance, her dark eyes sparkling.

No matter how tempting it was.

If love wasn't the answer, then what was?

Success? Of course, success made a man happy, but it led to other things, too. Jealousy, hatred…ugly emotions.

Friends? Maybe. One could never have enough friends, but in the end, it's only the true ones who count.

Was it money? No. From millions of dollars spawned greed. And greed was never good.

Or…was it occupation?

Contemplating the thought, he realized that it was. After all, why would you do something you disliked?

He loved the BAU. Loved being a profiler. Being skilled in the art and science of understanding human behavior was a quality that never failed to make him feel accomplished and special. Besides, a job could lead to plenty of other things, as well; success, friends, money, and…

He discreetly glanced at JJ, who was idly twirling a strand of blonde hair between her long fingers.

Maybe even love.

Sighing, he got up from his chair and walked to Hotch's office, wanting to talk to a friend. Scanning the spacious bullpen, he smiled slightly.

To him, it was home.

Knocking lightly on his friend's door, he knew that deep inside, he would never retire again.

He would stay an FBI agent until the day he died.


	2. Chapter Two: Emily Prentiss

Author's Note: It's Emily's turn! Basically, each one of these chapters is based on one issue (one episode). This one is kind of focused on "Demonlogy", whereas Hotch's will be focused on "100" and Garcia's will be focused on "Exit Wounds." Get the point? Good. :) Of course, I just had to add a smidge of H/P...because that's just how I roll. :D So, please continue reading, anddd Derek Morgan is up next!

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily Prentiss was damn good at compartmentalization. The best, in fact. And for her, there was a whole lot to compartmentalize.

There were so many memories, all of which burned as if they were imbedded into every fiber of her being. Getting beat up by Cyrus, getting smashed in the car crash…she had been in and out of hospitals too many times to count.

But none of it compared to the pain of the abortion. The pain wasn't physical; at least, not anymore. No, it was all emotional. There was nothing she wanted more than a child of her own. Jealousy boiled her blood when she saw JJ with Henry, or Hotch with Jack, and she never failed to think of her unborn child.

The child she had killed.

She chastised herself for letting her mind wander that far. Matthew Benton had been right; it wasn't as if she'd had a choice. She had been too young.

Looking at the six people assembled around her, she knew that they were what she needed in order to heal.

Friends.

They were the only ones who could see past her outer shell and see her for who she really was. They understood her, and loved her, and it meant _so_ much.

One nagging thought crept to the front of her mind. Would she ever be able to get pregnant again? It wasn't as if she had time for relationships; the job took up every second of every day, and although she loved it with an unconditional passion, she frequently found herself lusting for a social life.

Time seemed to be her one enemy. When she was younger, she had never had the chance to stay in the same country for more than two years at a time. Then came applying to Yale and joining the Academy; study, study, study, all the time. And then…the BAU.

Her life had become pretty much complete after that. She looked at all her friends; JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Reid, Dave, Hotch…in a way, they made her life worth living.

Because of them, and all their perfect memories together, she had been able to overcome her less than perfect past. With JJ and Garcia, she had enjoyed countless 'girls' night outs' and hours of gossip, laughter, and feel-good conversation.

With Morgan, she was able to joke around freely, talk about almost everything, and tease him relentlessly.

With Reid, she had found a friend just as nerdy as she was. Thousands of times nerdier, in fact. They never got tired of talking about literature, or music, or science.

With Dave, she had a loyal confidante; someone she could tell her deepest, darkest secrets, and know that he would understand and comfort her. He was like the older brother she never had.

And with Hotch…

He was someone who she could relate to. They were _so_ much alike, in _so_ many ways, and they were at the point in their friendship where the trust and respect was blooming.

All in all, she was happy.

But…would she ever get the chance to be a mother?

She glanced at Hotch, whose full concentration was on the case files spread in front of him

Maybe. Maybe someday soon.


	3. Chapter Three: Derek Morgan

Author's Note: Alright. Derek Morgan. What to say about him? Well, his chapter was inspired by the episode "Profiler, Profiled." Ha. That's odd and totally coincidential. :) But, I've been trying to look from their point of view, and pick out the most serious issues. Like his abuse, for example. So, that's what his installation will be focused on, and how he is able to cope. Guess who's next! That's right; good old Spencer Reid. Thanks for reading! It's means the world to me. :)

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek Morgan had a reputation to uphold; if Rossi was the BAU's resident Lothario, then he was the resident Casanova.

But no matter how many women he was with, none of them could fully distract him, or chase away his ghosts. No one knew his secret; no one except the six others on the team, that is.

Sure, it wasn't as grandiose as literal skeletons in his closet, or a child he never knew -he winced as he thought of Emily-, but it was something, and it haunted him practically every day.

All thanks to Carl Buford and his twisted, perverted mind.

His sexual abuse had been what drove him to become a federal agent. Add in the fact that his father had been a police officer, and it was obvious that his decisions were made.

With those morbid memories and everything he saw day after day, however, it was pretty easy to slip into the darkness.

To let loose and go insane.

But he was a fighter; he would do no such thing. Everyone on the team had their coping mechanism. Hotch had Jack. JJ had Henry. Dave used writing and well…sex as his outlet. Garcia had her colorful dolls, comics, glitter, feathers, and all sorts of decorations to remain optimistic. Reid had his statistics; in other words, he was blissfully oblivious. Of course, he also had his daily letters to his mother. Emily…Emily was like him. All she had was a superb ability to compartmentalize.

And ice cream, of course.

What was his coping mechanism, though? Yeah, he had his mother and two sisters, but he hardly ever got to see them unless he had vacation time or they were in the Chicago area for business.

Looking around his office, he smiled. Penelope Garcia. She was his confidante. What had he called her?

His God-given solace.

And it was true. No matter how depressing a case, he could always count on her to brighten up his day with witty remarks, quirky greetings, or her sweet smile.

To him -and so many others-, she exuded energy. Whether it was her brightly colored clothes, her obsession with Troll dolls, or the fact that she changed her hair style -and color, for that matter- almost every other month, she never failed to find a way to make him happy, and he made sure that he did the same for her.

Could it really be that simple? Could the key to demolishing and overcoming past demons really be…love?

He frowned. He didn't really believe in love. He had been with too many women to count, and none of them had provided that spark. That…connection.

Well, all except one.

He smiled as the woman on his mind walked into the room. As they conversed enthusiastically with one another, he found that he was sure of one thing.

He was kind of falling for Penelope Garcia.


	4. Chapter Four: Spencer Reid

Author's Note: Reid, Reid, Reid...what to say about him? Well, his installation isn't really based on a single episode. I got some of the themes from "52 Pickup", when Morgan advises him on how to attract women (Austin). Also, "Somebody's Watching" kind of played a part with Lila's character, and in "the Fisher King Part Two", he admits that he writes his mother a letter every day. So, combine those all together, and you pretty much get this story. Drop me a line! :D

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

For Spencer Reid, being a genius came easily. To him, it was second nature. Where ever he went, statistics and meaningless facts followed right behind. "Oh, you're hosting a barbecue? Did you know that each ear of corn has around 800 kernels, arranged into 16 different rows?" or "Oh, you're taking your kid to a petting zoo? Did you know that the smallest living horse is only 17 and a half inches tall, and is named Thumbelina?" or "Oh, you have arachnophobia? Did you know that some spiders can catch and eat fish?" or even "Oh, you're going to Starbucks? Did you know that one of the world's most expensive coffees comes from animal droppings?"

Yeah.

Add in the fact that he can read 20,000 words per minute, he has an IQ of 187, and he has an eidetic memory, and the description "genius" kind of falls short.

And he wasn't even thirty yet.

Emily said it herself; sometimes, his knowledge was so astounding that he seemed more machine than human.

Kind of like a robot.

But sometimes, he wished that he could tame his nerdiness and…live a little. Like he had with Lila. And Austin. And…

That was pretty much it.

Sometimes, all he wanted was a social life. He wanted things to be easy for him, like they were for Morgan. After his father had left, and he had to commit his mentally ill mother into a sanitarium, he pretty much…broke. Some people didn't understand that his intelligence was a shield. He wanted something to make him belong, and help him forget all the memories of his not-so-perfect childhood. Drugs had worked for a while…but he stopped.

He didn't want to go down that road.

On the other hand, he wasn't necessarily bad with women; JJ, Garcia, and Emily all loved him. But when it came to anyone else…he needed help. He wanted and needed someone who could look past all of his faults and quirks, and accept him for the person he really was. So, he asked around. What did it take to charm a lady? It had been an awkward question, to say the least, but all six of his teammates had answered.

Dave had teasingly told him to act sexy and promise her a good night.

"This coming from the man who has been divorced three times," Reid had scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away.

Emily had advised to dress casually, but impressive, and to feel confidently about himself, because if anyone wanted him to change, they weren't worth it. They didn't deserve him. That comment had made a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Then she had added to talk about something…intriguing.

Because, apparently statistics weren't that big of a turn-on.

Morgan had suggested to play it cool and use magic. Again.

JJ had told him to smile a lot and act genuinely interested.

Garcia had said that if all else failed, slip something in her drink, take her home, and when she wakes up the next morning, chalk her huge headache up to a hangover from their ever so amazing night.

Drugs? Once again, not for him.

He had walked away with a wary expression on his face, unsure of whether she was joking or not.

And, although asking his boss for dating advice was just about the weirdest thing possible, he had done it, nevertheless. Hotch had said pretty much the exact same thing that everyone else had: Be yourself.

But when he was himself, he was a walking encyclopedia.

Great. Just great.

Reid sighed and looked down at the half-written letter on his desk, his fingers trailing lightly over the deep indentations of his not-so-neat handwriting.

Unfortunately for him, when it came to women, the only mainstays in his life were his female colleagues.

He picked up his pen and continued his daily his mother.

* * *

Author's Note: By the way, sorry for the really slow updates. I've just been really busy, but I'll try to finish this story, as well as "White", the last installation in my "Colors of Life" series. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Five: Jennifer Jareau

Author's Note: Just like with Reid, JJ's chapter isn't necessarily based on an episode. This installation came to my mind as a reason for JJ to leave the BAU, since by now, we have all heard about CBS's stupid and sexist decision to cut AJ and Paget off of Criminal Minds. :( But anyway, I think this would be the most realistic reason for her to leave, so I wrote it and, well...here it is. Enjoy, my loves. :)

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

Jennifer Jareau was…conflicted.

She had an ultimatum; her job or her family. It had all started when Will proposed. Of course, she said yes. There was nothing she wanted more than for Henry to be raised in a proper way; by both his mother and father.

But, she would be lying if she said she wasn't having doubts, no matter how minute they were. Will had already moved from New Orleans to D.C., just to be with her, and it went without saying that it was her turn to show commitment to their relationship. In other words, in order for her to spend more time at home with their son, she would have to make a major decision.

Should she leave, or should she stay?

Will was already looking for a nine to five job…something practical and pretty much perfect. JJ craved time with Henry, but working at the BAU and having free time did not go hand in hand. She frowned as she realized that in most relationships where on was hardly there, the marriage ended abruptly. "Hell, look at Haley and Hotch," she thought wryly. They had been in love for God knows how long; since high school, in fact. But still, when Hotch wouldn't give up his dedication and commitment to the job, Haley had left.

And then…she had been brutally murdered. In revenge for a decision on Hotch's part that should have had nothing at all to do with his family.

She winced. There was no way she could bring that burden upon Will and Henry. She thought of Jack, and how he barely got time to spend with his father; just Jessica. JJ didn't have any close relatives, and neither did Will. So, God forbid, it anything happened to one of them…what would happen to Henry?

She didn't even want to think about it.

Her train of thought was lost as Will came up behind her and gently kissed her neck. "You ready for the wedding?" he asked softly, lacing their hands together and fingering her engagement ring.

Turning to face her fiancé, she smiled slightly. "Of course," she answered.

He smiled back before walking away in search of their son.

Watching his retreating figure, she sighed. There was no way she could give them up; she loved them too much.

But…she couldn't just walk away from her job. Her team.

Her friends.

In a way, they were her family, too. Hotch, Dave, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Emily…they all meant so much to her. What would they think?

Her mind paused at the mental image of Emily, her best friend. The dark haired woman would be heartbroken.

Little did she know, though, that Emily was planning on leaving, too.

Sighing, she shook away all of her scattered thoughts in a vain attempt to clear her head. Wandering towards the sound of her two loves laughing loudly, she knew that there was only one thing she could do.

She was going to have to leave the Bureau.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's that. Garcia is next...any ideas on what I should write about her? It would really help! (:


	6. Chapter Six: Penelope Garcia

Author's Note: Like I said before, Garcia's chapter is based a lot on "Exit Wounds" and a little bit of "Penelope", too. I love the end scene of "Exit Wounds" when she says, "I kind of love you, Derek Morgan," because I really think it's true; they have awesome chemistry, they are always there for each other, and they are pretty much _exactly_ like a couple. Except for the fact that they're not. (sigh) And yeah, I did make up the fact that Kevin left, but bear with me. I promise I will follow through with excellent results. :) Pleaseee read on, and last but definitely not least...Hotch is next!

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was confused. Confused as to why she had chose the job she had chosen. Confused as to how she had been able to make it this far.

Confused as to why she hadn't already broken away and escaped from the powerful grip the job had on her.

After the case in Alaska, she felt as if she was scarred. Sure, she was amazing at being a technical analyst, and yes, she loved the BAU. But she only loved it when she was a safe distance away from all the pain and darkness. Seeing a person die right in front of her, and not being able to do anything about it…that changed everything. The moment kept flashing in front of her eyes.

She knew that Morgan was right; none of it was her fault, and considering that she wasn't even trained for situations like that, she had handled it quite well. But that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She had been so…helpless.

In that type of scenario, agents usually went through counseling. They usually saw the FBI's resident therapist; Dr. Feel Good, Emily called him.

But not her.

Garcia had something better. She had Derek Morgan. No matter in rain or shine, he always helped her heal. He never failed to be there for her if she needed him, and honestly…she needed him practically every day. Her one biggest fear was that she would become jaded. Emotionless.

Like Hotch.

And as much as she admired her boss, she didn't want to be anything like him. She would never forget that the reason Haley had left him was the job.

And then, of course, she had died.

Garcia shivered. Would she ever get a chance at love? She knew for a fact that she couldn't have what her parents had; they had been hippies, and as a result, they had never been close to danger.

Which is why it shocked them when their only daughter decided that she wanted to work for the FBI.

Of all places.

Could she ever have a decent, long-lasting relationship? She wasn't so sure. James Colby Baylor had been sweet…but there was, of course, the small matter that he had tried to murder her. Kevin…Kevin was Kevin. Unique, quirky, and _a lot _like her. But he had left Quantico.

And that had been the end of that.

Looking out of her small office window, her eyes immediately landed on Derek. What had she called him? Oh, that's right.

Her statuesque god of chocolate thunder.

Sure, they flirted. They flirted _a lot._ Add in the natural chemistry, the playfully teasing banter that occurred daily, and the fact that he was practically her missing puzzle piece - in more ways than one -, and it was pretty obvious that there was something going on between them.

But…was there? Neither of them had taken the initiative and brought up anything about their relationship. If you could even call it that. In reality, they were just friends with benefits.

Well…not _those_ kind of benefits. Yet.

She watched as Emily, perched on the edge of Morgan's desk, said something that caused him to throw his head back and roar with laughter.

Standing, she made up her mind.

She would be the one who brought it up.

She would finally tell him about her feelings.


	7. Chapter Seven: Aaron Hotchner

Author's Note: Alright, I will say it in advance. I'm sorry. I was trying my hardest to write an in-character story, and I think I succeeded for the most part. But, with Hotch, I could help but add some H/P. IT'S IN MY BLOOD! It just seeps through everything I write, so yeah, out of all the chapters, this one is the most OOC. I hope you still like it though. :) And this is the end! Hotch is the last member (but definitely not the least important) of the team, and he's the one that rounds up this little project of mine. So...please read on, and tell me what you think! :D Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was being torn apart inside.

The one thing he wanted most was a day that people could look at him without pity in their eyes. It ruined him. Of course, there were days where the only person he could think about was Haley, but he was desperately trying to heal, and the sad or pained glanced that he received almost daily were definitely not helping.

He knew that his team was trying their best, though.

Garcia always had a joke waiting on his desk each morning.

Morgan assured him that whenever he needed to take some time off and see Jack, he would be able to step up to the plate for a day or two.

JJ would talk non-stop about Henry, and his similarities to Jack, in an attempt to cheer him up. And it usually worked.

Reid bought him coffee every day, and always suggested new books to keep his mind off of…

He cringed. "Don't go there, Aaron," he internally chastised.

Dave had a different approach. He would tell stories about Haley and Aaron when they were younger. According to him, Haley Brooks was the only woman Aaron had ever fallen in love with.

But Dave was wrong.

His gaze landed on a certain brunette sitting at her desk in the bullpen.

Emily had been there every step of the way for him. She understood exactly what he did or did not need. But even when he tried to push her away, she stayed by his side, offering what little comfort she could. A sweet comment, a gorgeous smile, an infectious laugh…everything about her cheered him up.

Add in the fact that Jack practically adored her, and wasn't it a perfect match?

He tore his eyes away from the woman. Shaking his head to chase away any such thoughts, he sighed. She was his subordinate. And that type of relationship was forbidden.

"All thanks to Dave," he scowled.

But even if it was allowed, Hotch liked to think that he wouldn't pursue her. After all, she deserved someone better. Someone who was stable and would be able to provide her with a smile each day undying love.

Minus the undying love, it just wasn't him.

He was torn. Haley had liked Emily, and vice versa. And when Haley was about to die, she had made him promise to teach Jack about love, and to keep him safe.

But…how?

How could he teach his son about love when he was practically unlovable? How could he keep his son safe when he could hardly take care of himself? In both cases, it seemed like he had only one answer.

Emily.

He couldn't do that to her, however. He refused to become yet another burden on her shoulders. What if she became like him? What if he never saw her smile again? He kept telling himself that he wouldn't, but he found himself wanting day after day for her to prove him wrong. To give him an excuse.

As if on cue, she felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Catching his gaze, she smiled softly, and he instantly felt better.

Then again, maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he _was_ the one for her.


End file.
